


Take A Chance

by sirmioneforever



Series: Hermione/Sirius rarepair_shorts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decides to take a chance on Sirius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd b [](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/)**drarryisgreen**

Hermione looked across the table at Sirius and smiled 

  
She had been having the same internal debate about him for the hundredth time and was still nowhere near had yet reached a decision.

  
Sirius Black was everything Hermione wanted in a man; intelligent, brave, funny, and as sexy as hell. On the down side, he bedded everything in a skirt. Could she really take a risk and fall for someone who may never want her? The sensible answer was no, but every time she looked at him rational thought flew out of the window.

  
“So who are you dating this week Sirius?” someone at the table asked.

  
Hermione always hated this part of Sunday dinner, but at the same time she wanted to know so she wouldn’t be shocked seeing it in the Prophet the next day.

  
“I’m not dating this week. I’ve decided it’s time to find a woman to settle down with.”

  
Several chokes of disbelief were heard around the table and a chorus of ‘yeah right’ followed the statement as well.

  
“It’s true. I’ve had enough of going from one girl to another. Besides if continue this way then I won’t be able to settle down with someone.” Sirius explained.

  
Hermione’s optimistic side was bouncing up and down and was screaming ‘give him a chance!’

  
“So what type of woman are you looking for?” Harry asked.

  
“I’ve already got someone in mind. I’ve liked her for a while now, but it’s not been until recently that I thought I might actually have a chance.”

  
“I hope she says yes.” Harry said.

  
“So do I, Harry, so do I.” Sirius said.

  
A little while later Hermione was helping clean the kitchen when Sirius came in through the door.

  
“Do you want any help Hermione?” He asked.

  
“It’s okay Sirius, I’m nearly finished.” Hermione replied 

  
“Can I ask you something Hermione?”

  
“Sure.” She said turning to face him.

  
“Do you like me?”

  
“You know I like you Sirius.” Hermione answered confused. She may have never clued him into her internal debate, but surely he didn’t think she disliked him?

  
“I meant...as more than a friend.” He stated nervously.

  
Hermione froze slightly. _Was I that obvious?_  


  
“Not really.” Sirius spoke smiling.

  
“I said that out loud didn’t I?” Hermione asked.

  
“Yes, and I am glad you did. I like you too Hermione, but I never thought you would say yes.” He answered closing the gap between them.

  
“I didn’t know until now, but I’m yours if you want me.” Hermione said looking into his eyes.

  
“I will always want you.”

  
As they were about to kiss the kitchen door burst open to reveal Harry.

  
“There you are Sirius. We thought you’d gone to the Leaky for drinks.” He said before realising what he had walked in on. “Erm...I will leave you two to it, and persuade the others to go out.” Harry said slightly embarrassed and stormed out.

  
Hermione knew that taking a chance on Sirius was a good thing, and even if it didn’t work out, at least she had tried.


End file.
